Every Single Moment
by hexterah
Summary: Features a couple characters from Silent Hill 1 & 3 -- a memory that Heather isn't sure is real or not comes back to hit her at a random time. One-poster/short story. Written: 07/09/2004


**Author's Note: **Another Silent Hill fanfiction! Two in a row. :o! Anyways, this one features characters from two of the other Silent Hill games (1 & 3) and definitely has a few spoilers for them both. When I was playing the third game this story came to me and once I actually got it written out, I ended up liking it a lot. So yeah, on with it, I know! Hehe. Written: 07/09/2004.

* * *

**Every Single Moment**

_Lee had gone insane because of what happened to his girlfriend, the woman he loved. He was killed for it. Killed for his heart._

The amusement park stood out on the lake, its lights twinkling across the horizon. Toluca Lake spread out in front of it like the River Styx, guarding the passageway to the underworld of Lakeside Amusement Park -- the rails of the coasters and the long convoluted rides snaking around the perimeter like limbs reaching up towards the heavens... back towards the light.

Alessa Gillespie smiled the brightest smile her boyfriend had ever seen. He watched as the carnival lights reflected off of her watery chocolate gaze, the reds and whites dancing in her pupils.

"Alessa..."

She turned to look at him, smiling as the breeze from the lake carried through his black hair, pushing locks into his emerald eyes. "Hmm?"

"Is this a suitable spot for a date?" His eyebrows raised with the inquiry.

She giggled and threw her arms around him, "It is, Lee. It is." When she pulled back, the smile vanished from her face. "But what if Mother finds out I'm gone... she'll... she'll..."

He placed his right pointer finger up to her lips. "She won't find out. I promise."

Alessa's grin returned. How did she deserve a guy like this? It was a question she asked herself quite often. He was intelligent, poetic, honest... not to mention easy on the eyes.

As if reading her thoughts, a sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His left hand found her right and he pulled her towards the entrance of the park. They had been standing outside it for almost half an hour now, talking, kissing, throwing around jokes and words... just enjoying each others company.

Lee bought her cotton candy, they got their picture taken with cheery Robbie the Rabbit, they rode the Mountain Coaster, Alessa clutched at Lee as they hurried through the Borley Haunted Mansion... she had an incredible time with him.

They ended up in the back of the park, in front of the huge carousel.

Lee saw the way Alessa beamed as she looked at it; the horses frozen in mid-gallop, all moving in a creaking circle, chasing each other for eternity. She was stopped in her tracks, entranced by the man-made animals; by the pipedream music that echoed throughout the surrounding area...

Lee stood behind her and placed his hands at the small of her back. He began pushing her towards it after he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Let's go."

A squeak erupted from her as he nudged her towards the simple yet hypnotizing ride. There weren't many people on it, or in line for it. The park was closing soon and families had already gone home... all that was left were a few teenagers and random groups of friends. The couple got on the ride, Alessa onto a pure white mare that sat down the middle row. Lee took the ebony colored one that flanked her on the right, along the outer rim of the carousel.

Their ride began, their three minutes of bliss. It was a moment that Alessa would remember all her life...

No...

She would remember it for eternity.

As their horses slid along the circle, the people waiting and milling around the ride, as well as the others on the ride seemed to vanish; leaving the only things in existence... Alessa, Lee, the carousel and the darkness of the night that enshrouded them.

Clutching at the bar that pierced the horses neck, Alessa turned back to throw a smile to him, her brown hair loose and wild from the slight wind that rolled over everything in sight. Lee's breath stopped in his throat at the sight of her.

He had always known it, but it hit him again, harder than ever.

Alessa was beautiful, gorgeous in every way. And she was his. He loved her with all of his heart, which seemed to beat for her, faster everytime their eyes met.

Locking his gaze with hers, he slid off of his horse and left his right hand on his horse as he grabbed her mare's bar and stumbled over to her. Lee stood beside her as the ride continued, his right hand covering hers on the bar and his left resting on her thigh. He couldn't rip his gaze from hers.

Over the music, he whispered. She couldn't hear him, but she knew what he was saying as he mouthed it.

"I love you..."

Leaning down to plant an innocent kiss on his lips, Alessa Gillespie returned the words. "I love you too, Lee. Forever."

And as the ride continued, Lee stood his ground beside her and her mare, like a fairytale prince guarding his princess...

_"I know it's that damn child. We have to get him away from her. This could ruin everything." Dahlia fingered the flames of the candles absently, her eyes seeking out reassurance that it would be taken care of. _

"Leave it to me," a low hiss responded.

With that, Leonard Wolf was dispatched to fix what had gone wrong with the princess, the Goddess.

The God. 

Heather gasped for air, collapsing to her knees beside the corpse as memories came flooding back to her. Lifting her gaze to the bloody seven slashed across the dirty sheet that hung lifelessly over the corpse, she swore she heard it whisper her name...

It was _him_.

Lee.

Stanley Coleman.

"Oh god..." Clutching her stomach, the teenager shook her head as her eyes fell back to the ground.

_Where are these memories coming from?_

Grabbing the edge of the corpse's table, she pulled herself to feet, mumbling quietly to herself. "Hell, I'm afraid to find out."

She let her hand linger over the corpse's chest for a moment, over his heart, before she turned and went back to the puzzle that was laid in front of her.


End file.
